I remember
by HeartShapeBruise
Summary: Hermione remembers when there was no light in her life, except a certain werewolf.


Disclaimer: This is not my story.  
  
Title: I remember.  
  
Category: Angst/Romance  
  
SHIPS: Remus/Hermione  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Hermione remembers when there was no light in her life, except a certain werewolf.  
  
------------ Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a Remus/Hermione story, Please review! ------------  
  
It all started when I was nineteen. After spending many sleepless nights wondering where it started I figured out I was nineteen when it began, where I was confused, lost, alone, but in love. During that time, every glimmer of light was fading from my life. The wizarding world was in chaos, every rule or sense of order thrown out the window. Voldemort was reigning supreme, his supports growing everyday. What happened to the order, you may ask. Well, it's actually a funny story. No, it really isn't, but it turned out that Ron, my best friend, my lover for two years, Ronald Weasley. The boy that was always by Harry's side, and never faltered when it came to a matter of courage. That Ron sold most of us out to Voldemort. I will never understand why he did what he did. Maybe it was blackmail, maybe it was his way of showing he was tired of being the sidekick, but he still did it, and I will hate him forever for it.  
  
Since every member of the order was revealed, we all had to go into hiding. Including me. I remember those nights so clearly. Tension would fill every crack in the floorboards to every dent in the wall. We would be waiting for death, waiting to hear the door break loose and the sound of ten people trudging down the stairs. The room we were in was dark, dreary, wet, but it was the safest place we knew of. Dumbledore had place anti-apparition charms all around the safe house, to prevent anyone getting in or out.  
  
That's when I started falling for him. He was also so kind to me. I remember his strong arms holding me when I would cry for my lost friend, and when I was cold (which was very often, mind you). We would talk about old times and books of all sorts. I was surprise he read Hogwarts: A History almost as much as I have.  
  
I remember one night very distinctively, when I had found out that Ginny was killed. Harry told me that she was fighting alongside him, when Lucius Malfoy shot the Cruciatus Curse at her. Apparently, It drove her over the edge and her body exploded. I can hear Harry scream for her every night in his nightmares. But I remember that night, I went into Remus' bed, where he welcomed me, and I cried my eyes out that night. The whole time I was there, Remus would hold me and try to sooth my pain. When the tears I shed finally spent me, he still held me. I realized at that moment, that despite age, despite his condition, despite the fact I would probably never live to tell him how I feel, I loved him with my whole heart. I loved him with every ounce of being I had left in my body. When I looked in his eye that night, I knew he felt the same thing for me. I don't know how he cold ever have loved a brainy, know-it-all, boring, ugly girl like me, but I knew he did. And I also knew he was thinking how a girl like me cold love an Old werewolf, but I looked past that and saw the real Remus. That night we shared our love for one another and showed how we were made to be together.  
  
For once, I forgot about the pain in the world. I forgot about the people I lost. I forgot about everything that caused me to hurt inside. All I knew was this undying love I shared with Remus, and all I wanted was to stay with him forever and ever.  
  
Wouldn't you know the next week; we were torn apart from each other. Snape ran down the stone stair, yelling Death eaters were coming. I don't remember much of the frenzy that morning, but I remember Remus telling me to go through the back and meet him at The Shrieking shack.  
  
Everyday I hate myself for not staying with him, but I did leave. I left in a hurry, arriving at the old house, which reminded me greatly of Remus. I sat on one of the old mangled couch waiting for him. I kept telling myself he would be okay, and everything will be fine. I remember a conversation Remus and I had. We wanted to flee this life of hiding, the feeling that every creak you heard was someone out to kill you. We decided that once we could escape we would go to America. Voldemort wasn't as popular over there. They still had a System, unlike England. Ours was overthrown in the first year of Voldemort's return. Anyways, I waited all day in that musky shed, awaiting the return of my knight in shining armor.  
  
I fell asleep waiting for Remus to come home to me. I awoke with an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. Somehow, things didn't seem right. I waited all day, and the next day for him to come back. But he never came.  
  
Harry sought me out and told me they killed Remus while he was fighting. I didn't believe him at first. Heck, I don't know if I still believe him. I went to his funeral, and saw the coffin. I read the Autopsy report those crackpot Muggle doctors wrote up, declaring the cause of death 'Unknown'. It just hard to imagine the person you loved so much is gone from this world, and the only place we can see them is in our memories.  
  
So now I stand before his grave thinking about these things. Many times I questioned out so called love, but I knew deep down that Remus wouldn't give his love lightly, and he really did love me, and I him. As I lay a single red rose on his tombstone, I hope he can take this as my declaration that I love him. And as I wait for him, I only pray he will wait for me.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Okay. That was my first attempt at a Remus/Hermione. I know it's really sad. Please Review so I can write better. I might write another story to go along with this, maybe what happened to Remus.  
  
Amoureux De Werewolf  
  
(You might know me as Ruby Malfoy) 


End file.
